Cherished (Flipnote)
Cherished is a short story by Flur-Child animated with Flipnote DSi History Cherished was a small story made about Mime and Lily, It was also known to be their nightmare. Cherished is an overly confusing story about love and violence, the story was animated on flipnote DSi only, the first part hasnt been fully animated yet, it has only said to be half-finished. Cherished was also an AMV story, its plot was started when Flur-Child wanted to animate her own version of a popular flipnote- Drop the bass, or Time of My Life by a user named Scarlett. When Flur was halfway through the sketching of the animation, she decided to make it a story and would make more parts for it. Only half the song was played in the first part, and possibly the rest of the parts. Flur said that if she got the time in the future, she would animate it with flash with the entire song, with colour, better quality and more of the plot revealed. Characters Main Characters Mime Lily Featured Characters Russell Lifty & Shifty Petunia Handy Cuddles Giggles Toothy Flaky Flippy Nutty Sniffles Plot Time Of My Life - Part 1 Everything started when Lily had wanted to go to the forest for a walk, Mime gave her advise since this was her first time going out alone, Mime could not go with her since he was busy practising his skills for a performance he was asked to do by a nearby theatre. Lily leaves his house for the forest, as she walks through a street, she hears voices in a small alleyway, she looks around to investiage and is grabbed by Shifty, and he and his brother offer her some cocaine, Lily does not know what it is, she digs through her pockets for money but finds nothing, Lifty and Shifty tell her that she can take it but she will negatively enjoy her furture. They disapear into the darkness, Lily is confused about their mysterious prophecy, she looks at the powder and sighs and thinks to herself about what the twins meant by negatively enjoying her future. As Lily breathes in, the powder sweeps into her throat and chokes her, she stops choking after a while and goes mad with the effect of the powder, her eye grows wide like Flippy and Nutty's eyes. Lily goes back to Mime's house, she bursts through the door and attacks Mime without realizing, she swipes her paw over his right eye and gives it a large scar, Mime has no choice but to attack her back, unfortunately he has nothing but his hands to attack her with, he fails to get her back and looses his right antler in process. Lily leaves, still high leaving Mime bleeding on the floor. Mime's injuries throbbed him badly, and he began to feel angry for revenge that he did not want. He searched for Lily and found her asleep, weary from the cocaine effects. As he raised his hoof to scratch her, Lily woke up and realized that she was about to be attacked, she stared at him in panic and hopelessness. Mime swiped his hoof instantly across her eye ripping it out, he clawed her top side of head shearing some of her fur off and also split her right ear. Later they both get into fighting, Lily is useless since she cannot see at all, Russell spots all this fighting and attempts to stop it but Lily mistakes him for Mime and claws two scars into his head. In the end, Petunia puts an end to the fighting and pulls Mime away, Russell stays with Lily and explains what happened, Lily also aplogizes to Russell about scarring his face. Mime awakens the next day, he wants to aplogize to Lily about the damage he had caused. He then discovers that Russell and Lily have grown a close bond and beguins to feel jelousy swamp him. Lyrics Time of My Life - Part 1 I remember the time of my life in a surface like i saw the dream in the sky now you know all the things we can hide i can tell you bout all my dreams live from the sky (once again drop the base) (drop the base !) i remember the time of my life in a surface like i saw the dream in the sky (once again) now you know all the things we can hide i can tell you bout all my dreams live from the sky... Category:Fandom